


I spit on god and tell him to fuck off, the devil fears me

by animegaypanic



Series: Omihina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Torture, Crime AU, M/M, Omihina Day 1, Our favorite couple but unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegaypanic/pseuds/animegaypanic
Summary: “You’re horrible,” He laughs.“Well, I think you’re just an absolute gem,” Sakusa chimes, pulling the other into a vile kiss. After a few moments, they separate, and Sakusa smirks. “At least I gave them a quick death.”...Sakusa and Hinata are two wanted criminals for murder, on many many counts, that take pleasure in the pain of others. This is a regular day for them in their sadistic worldtw // depictions of blood and torture
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omihina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I spit on god and tell him to fuck off, the devil fears me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once told me I should write unhinged Sakusa and well now I wrote an unhinged Sakusa and Hinata madly in love, emphasis on mad.

Screaming. That’s all he can hear. Pleas of mercy and relief. It’s horrifying really, bone-chilling. The sharp tang of blood with the smell of piss and burnt hair would make anyone sick to their stomach. He revels in it. 

The pain, the fear. The look of absolute terror on their faces as he approaches with a red hot blade. He can feel a giggle bubbling up in his throat and his mouth stretches into a sadistic grin.

“What’s got you looking so excited Sunshine?”

Deep brown eyes flick to the side as he comes back to reality and sees a tall, handsome man armed with a pair of pliers hunched over a very terrified person. The sight of the standing man—Sakusa his mind supplies—covered in deep crimson makes Hinata’s blood rush. 

His eyes go wide into a crazed look as he answers, “Torture.”

Sakusa smiles fondly and positions the pliers to grasp their victim’s nail. He yanks the pliers back and grins. The strapped person howls in pain as blood starts to slowly leak out of their now exposed nail bed. 

Hinata inhales deeply and feels euphoria. “Kiyoomi, do that again. Please, I want to hear them scream.”

His lover walks over to him, pulling his black latex gloves off and setting the pliers down on a tray littered with various tools. He picks up a jagged, blunt knife and hands it to him, “I think that’s a sign that you should take over Sunshine.” 

The ginger perks up at the thought of being able to torture someone and eagerly snatches the blade from Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa chuckles at his enthusiasm, “Try not to kill them so quickly like last time, okay Sunshine?”

“I could help it last time!” Hinata exclaims, “Their screams and begging were just too good! One of them even put up a fight and spit on me!” Hinata looks up and brings the tip of the blade to his chin, mimicking a thinking position. “That one you killed, very viciously if I might add. I liked it quite a bit, seeing you be all ruthless and cold-blooded.” 

Sakusa huffs a dark laugh, his eyes going cold and steely, “They disrespected you. I couldn’t let them off easy.”

Hinata smiles softly, “That’s so romantic Kiyo-chan!” He drags the knife down his throat lightly; the slight pangs from the action bring him onto the edge. He flicks the knife away from him and points it at the poor unfortunate soul; they’ve almost passed out from the pain of everything. “What do you think I should do Kiyo-kiyo?”

Sakusa looks at Hinata as if he were the only thing that mattered in his world, which is completely true. “Anything you want darling, they’re yours to play with.”

Hinata’s eyes rake the body of his prey, taking in the lacerations and burns, there’s already some missing fingers and the beginnings of heavy blood loss. He concludes that he should finish quickly lest he wants the person to die in the middle of torture. He frowns a little, it’s never fun when they die unexpectedly, or as unexpectedly as one would think during torture.

The small ginger walks over to the person and crouches low. Suddenly, he forcefully jabs the knife right under their kneecap, having to work it in more than usually thanks to its blunt tip; that’s the best part though so he doesn’t mind. His voice turns frigid with an undertone of twisted amusement, “Wake. Up,” he emphasizes by slowly turning the blade. 

His efforts are awarded with loud shrieking and his ears are blessed by the sounds of sobbing. “That’s right,” he whispers softly, “Go on and scream for me. Beg for your life, it’s useless either way, but it amuses me.” 

Sakusa watches with bated breath, enjoying every single moment of his small lover’s ruthlessness and cutthroat methods. 

Hinata pulls the knife out slowly and watches the way blood pours out of the new wound. His attention moves to the untouched hand sitting right in front of him, like a pretty little gift. 

He caresses the hand gently, almost soothingly, “You have very pretty fingers,” he holds one between his pointer finger and thumb delicately, “Do you mind if I steal one?”

The person’s eyes widen in pure terror as they realize what’s about to happen. The action doesn’t go unnoticed and Hinata grins. “I’ll take that as a no then!”

He grabs a sharper knife off the conveniently placed tray and holds it over the finger. “How ‘bout I count to three!” 

Hinata makes eye contact with the person he considers as nothing but a toy. His adrenaline spikes as he sees the sweat rolling off them and he can practically hear their frantic heartbeat. “One. Two. Three!” He lifts his arm up and slams it down, not really caring to aim. He ends up chopping off two fingers instead of one. There’s a sickening wet thud as they fall onto the concrete floor.

“Ooo a two for one!” His words are partially drowned out by the blood-curdling scream and pleas for the agony to stop.

Hinata clicks his tongue as the screaming dies out and turns into sobs and whimpers, “Right into my ear.” He looks backward towards Sakusa, “Should I gag him?” 

Sakusa looks past the other, “I think it’s time to wrap up,” he gives a pointed look, prompting Hinata to turn his attention back to the other person; he didn’t even notice that they stopped crying. “They seem to be barely hanging on,” states Sakusa.

“Hmmm, you’re right, sadly. I wanted more time.” The two switch places and exchange a quick kiss.

“We’ll find another person to play with soon.” 

Hinata crosses his arms and pouts, “Promise?” He holds out his pinky.

Sakusa chuckles good naturedly, “I promise Sunshine.”

He steps in front of the living corpse. He stands there for a few seconds and Hinata feels the urge to ask what he’s going to do. He’s about to when he’s stopped by a loud bang.

Two. Three. The unnamed person slumps forward; a clean bullet through the head, heart, and stomach. 

“You’re horrible,” laughs Hinata.

“Well, I think you’re just an absolute gem,” Sakusa chimes, setting the gun down. They close the distance between them and Sakusa pulls the other into a vile kiss. After a few moments, they separate, and Sakusa smirks. “At least I gave them a quick death.”

A sinister smile graces Hinata’s face and the brunette feels a rush of adrenaline. The smaller yanks on Sakusa’s tie and brings them face to face. “ _After_ we tortured them that is.” 

Sakusa mimics Hinata’s grin, “Mmmmm that is true.” 

They stare into each other’s eyes. Orbs filled with manic glee and corrupted love. 

“Who should we play with next?” Asks Hinata

Sakusa's smile widens even more, a very rare sight that Hinata indulges in. “There _is_ this one person that I think would be fun to torture next.”

Hinata starts to vibrate at the prospect of new prey, “Who?”

“Have you ever heard of Miya Atsumu?”

**Author's Note:**

> They took be gay and do crime a little too literally
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com//animegaypanic)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!! Stay safe, get some sleep, commit tax evasion, and go chat with a friend sometime soon.


End file.
